Fluffy Obsession
by fullmetalguitar
Summary: But it didn’t really matter to the nearsilent merchant with white hair and an affinity for magic… he didn’t know much about his adventure, and he didn’t want to. He just knew that to him, that boy was special. Kinda slash, but not really


**Fluffy Obsession**

As line breaks, quotes from songs are used.

**1)** "Killing Me Softly" The Fugees **(2)** "Abstract Painter" **(3)** Index:A Random Shared Re-mix **(4)** "Ocean Avenue" Yellowcard **(5)** "Scared" Three Days Grace **(6)** "So She Dances" Josh Groban **(7)** "Castles In The Sky" Ian Van Dahl **(8)** "The Kill" 30 Seconds From Mars

"Speech"

(_lines from songs_)

'Thoughts'

_"Whispers"_

. . . . . .(_And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes_) . . . . . . . .

He looked up from his lovingly sorted piles of goods, and soft purses full of gleaming munny orbs. 'Ah… another traveler…' he thought, content. He blew fine white hair out of his eyes and hopped expectantly upon his floating seat. The brown-haired boy ran up to him, breathless and clearly trying to escape from something. They usually were, at least the first few times. When the boy burst into hurried speech, asking for as many potions as he could afford, a small hand reached up to signal a halt. He gestured to the faintly glimmering bubble around them, and smiled in amused comfort.

"Oh…" the boy said, sighing in relief. "There's a spell around here? So I don't have to rush… good, I need a plan." The brunet finished, laughing nervously at himself. He nodded and smiled again, proudly offering his wares for selling. The boy returned the smile ten-fold, and rested his arms behind his head while deciding both what he needed and what he could afford. The adventurer chatted away while shopping, and seemed to put off not at all by the merchant's silent replies. More so, he _interacted_ with the merchant, and divined the meanings from his smiles and gestures. Soon, companions from outside the bubble called out.

"Whoops!" the boy laughed again, and passed over the rest of the needed munny. "I guess I do have to go… well, thanks!" His smiling eyes rose to meet the boy's large blue ones, and the brunet waved before turning to go. "Oh! And I'm Sora!" he said over his shoulder, grinning.

"_Come again… Sora."_ A light whisper came as he watched him run away. That made it time to move on again, it seemed. Packing up his things, he twirled twice before a rush of light swept him to his next destination.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (_pretty little wonder, I hope you come again)_ . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They met up often now. The others, they never seemed to realize that it was the same person selling them things each time, but this blue-eyed boy, this Sora, he somehow realized. He'd never had a human view him as… unique. Among his own people, yes, but never a human. It was touching in a way. This must have been Sora's first adventure, for how could the boy not know how unusual it was for him to be there in every world, at each time? Waiting until the brunet left before he too moved on. His people were renown for their wandering spirits, but he… refused to go until his hero did as well.

Hero indeed it seemed the boy was. He heard Sora's friends talking about it a few times, something about the King, and a Key, or a blade, even the friends didn't seem to know which one they meant, since they said them both each time. But it didn't really matter to the near-silent merchant with white hair and an affinity for magic… he didn't know much about his adventure, and he didn't want to. He just knew that to him, that boy was special. Sora was different.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (_haunting you_) . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He just followed Sora's travels now. He completely disregarded any common business sense and thoughts of any other customers. He didn't mind loss of profit, because he was watching his blue-eyed angel. He watched as he fought battle after battle on world after world, and gained a better impression on how important Sora really was. And so he worried. The best heroes in his people's history ended up as martyrs, so why would human affairs be so different? In his worry, he ignored another understood rule of the interaction between humans and his people.

He didn't wait to serve Sora only in towns any more, instead he followed the boy into the deepest caverns, up mountains, and right up to the strongest monster's door to make sure Sora had the best chance of winning. He felt a tiny seed of pride every time the brunet did, and played with the thought that he had helped him do so.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (_if I could find you now_) . . . . . . . . . . .

One day, Sora didn't come in the usual amount of time. That was strange… but then it stretched to a month. Two. More. He jumped from world to world, stalling in those he knew Sora to have friends in. But unlike before, where every world and every traveler had his name or reputation upon their lips, only a few mentioned Sora's name, and only in quiet and passing conversations. Faced with limp purses and a surplus of goods, he did what any of his profession did in peace. He chose a nice town, an interesting town, and settled until the next upset brought a new wave of travelers. He talked about where he should go with those close to him, and in excited voices they told him about a new town that had appeared, where the only incoming traffic was his own kind, and humans neither left nor arrived. It was a mirror to the already existing Twilight Town… only in existence for a short amount of time, but it was a brand-new Twilight Town!

They agreed that the feel was unusual, but the fights between humans only helped their trade. There was no harm in the town, the group decided. So with eyes just as round and hair a bit longer, he opened shop in this strange new place.

. . . . . . . . . . . . (_when it comes back you won't be scared and lonely_) . . . . . . . . . .

He chirped back at the bell. Another day, another customer. He slid the drawer of his desk back into place, and looked up in greeting. His smile stalled before it reached his eyes, and his fingers crumpled down from their wave. A nervous blond shifted his weight in front of the counter, and eyes glanced down and around the shop. Blue eyes… such blue eyes…

"I just need a couple things." The blond gathered his confidence and stepped forward. A Struggle sword was held loosely in one hand, and the green gilt on the purse he set lightly on the counter showed it to be recently won prize money.

'Of course…' his lips moved to form the words, but only a tiny whisper escaped. He waved a hand, and the glass cleared, revealing a showcase doubled as the counter. 'Whatever you like.' He sent within a nod, smiling into his every bounce.

"Thanks." The blond smiled gratefully, his things chosen and paid for, and he reached out to shake hands, a symbol of a transaction well resolved. The boy paused thoughtfully, and the slim white hand dwarfed by his trembled like a caught firefly before the contact was dropped. "Ah… expect to see me here again! Not so much after summer ends though…" he trailed off, before coming back to the present. "Anyways, I'm Roxas, and thanks for the stuff." They nodded at each other, and the blond smiled before jogging into the sunlight.

"_So… ra…" _he whispered to himself. _"Sora."_

He smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . (_calling me silently_) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roxas looked gradually more and more out of it when he came in, and close to the end of the summer… he vanished to. Just stopped coming in. He was asked if he had seen Roxas lately, and with a shake of his head his little heart plummeted. Again? He was gone again?

Packing up his shop sadly, because it was too gloomy to stay there anymore, he felt the ground shake and shudder, as if the town was folding in on itself. He darted around, throwing a special powder all around the shop, and threw up his hands. The light slammed through everything outlined by the powder, and it all, was sent to the original Twilight Town, which looked as surprised to see him as he was to be there.

Confused and slightly frightened, he felt a twinge on the end on his magical sensor. Could it be? Was he back after all?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . (_all the castles in the sky_). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was. He was. Somehow Sora was back. He missed Roxas a bit, missed the blond hair and the sensation of watching something so different while it was the same, but he pushed those feelings to the side. He centered everything on Sora again. Because every adventurer needs a dedicated moogle by their side.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (_for the rest of my life_). . . . . . . . . . . .

Yes, one-sided the never named moogle/Sora.

I couldn't resist when I watched how faithfully the little fluffer followed him. X3

_**fullmetalguitar**_


End file.
